Haleb
by Fiction Nessa
Summary: Hanna et ses parent déménage à Heaven, elle rejoint sa meilleure amie Spencer. Celle-ci va lui présenter son cousin. Elle va tomber raide dingue amoureuse de lui! Qu'elle avenir va lui réserve ? Réponse dans cette mini-fiction.
1. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Heaven

Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Heaven

Point de vue d'Hanna

Voila nous y sommes, avec mes parents ont a fini enfin de déménager. Trois jours qu'ont déménage et qu'ont fait de la route.

-Trois jours de torture !

Dis-je en éclatant de rire et ma mère rie.

Heaven, la ville où nous venons de prendre un nouveau départ, après ce qu'ils c'est passé avec mes parents, j'espère que mon père ne fera pas la même erreur. Il a couche avec une mineur, elle venais l'harceler jusqu'à devant la maison. Heureusement ma mère lui a pardonné. Enfin Voila quoi, j'ai une amie ici, elle a déménagé il y'a 5 ans. Elle va être contente de me revoir après tout ce temps. On est resté en contact, mais elle ne sais pas que je viens d'emménager ici.

Je suis dans la cuisine, je boit un verre d'eau.

-Mamaaaan ! Crie-je

Elle est sûrement entrain de ranger ce qu'il y'a dans les carton. Je monte en haut, voir si elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Maman?

Je suis dans les escaliers quand je l'appel. Après quelque seconde, elle me répond.

-Oui ma puce

-Je peux aller voir Spencer, s'il te plait.

-Oui, oui. Vas-y

Je suis surexcitée de revoir ma meilleure amie. J'ai 17 ans, mais je demande toujours à ma mère pour sortir, c'est une question de respect,et je la respecte.

Je prend mon téléphone, mon sac à main.

-J'y vais maman a tout à l'heure !

Crie-je, je part de chez moi. Direction la maison de Spencer.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Des avis sera toujours un plus pour moi


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles

Point de vue d'Hanna

Je suis sur la route, elle va être contente. J'en suis sur ! Après tout ce temps. Sms, lettre c'était le seul moyen de rester en contact. A part une fois j'y suis aller pendant les vacances. Après quelque minute de route, j'arrive devant chez elle, et si elle n'était pas la. Je souffle un bon coup puis je sonne. J'attend quelque instant, le poignée bouge. C'est sa mère qui ouvre.

-Hanna ! Qu'elle bonne surprise !

\- Bonjour, chut ! je lui fait la surprise.

-D'accord, elle est dans le jardin, vas-y !

Elle ferme la porte, et je vais derrière la maison dans le jardin, Spencer est sur un transat allongé, avec des écouteurs et un livre en mains. J'arrive derrière elle en silence, je met mes mains sur ses yeux et je dit en même temps !

-Devine qui est venue te voir !

Je souris, elle saute de son transat, enlève ses écouteur, et elle me saute dessus de joie, elle me serre fort dans ses bras.

-Mais que fait tu ici ?

-Je viens te voir, oh tu ma manqué !

-Toi aussi, énormément ma chérie. Mais tu va dormir ou ce soir ?

Je sort de son étreinte, ont s'assoie sur un banc.

-En faite, mes parents viens d'emménager, ici à Heaven ! C'est cool non ?

-Mais oui, c'est génial. Alors raconte moi tout ! t'es célibataire ?

je ris

\- Bah y'a rien a dire de plus qu'hier, et oui je le suis toujours, pourquoi ?

-Génial, j'ai mon cousin a te présenter, qui arrive demain. Tu va voir il est craquant !

Nous éclatons de rire.

-Ok, on verra ça demain. Viens on va chez moi ! Je t'invite a manger !

Elle partit le dire a sa mère, et nous partons chez moi ...

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Qu'en pensez vous ? n'hésitez pas a commenté ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: Diner avec ma meilleure amie

Chapitre 3: Diner avec ma meilleure amie

Point de vue d'Hanna

Spencer et moi venons d'arriver chez moi. Je passe la porte.

-Mamaaaaaan ! On est la !

-Ne crie pas Han', je suis pas sourde. Bonjour Spencer.

Ma mère est la entrain de faire a manger, sa passion la cuisine.

-Désoler, Spencer peux manger a la maison?

-Bonjour Madame Marin.

-Oui bien sur, tu est la bienvenue. Puis ton père n'est pas la ce soir.

-Il est ou maman ? dis-je l'air triste.

-Au travail. Dit-elle aussi triste.

Je regarde ma mère, triste que mon père commence déjà le travaille. Et aussi la peur m'envahi, peur que mon père recommence ses conneries.

-D'accord maman, appel nous quand c'est prêt.

\- Pas de soucis ma chérie.

Spencer et moi allons dans ma chambre, je met quelque cartons par dessus d'autre pour faire de la place.

-Assis toi ma belle.

-Merci, que ce passe t'il avec tes parents ?

Je ne lui avais rien dit, pour pas l'inquiéter. Mais vu qu'elle est la dans ma chambre je vais lui dire.

-Mon père a trompé ma mère, avec une mineure qui est venu l'harceler jusqu'à devant chez moi. C'est pour ca qu'on a déménager.

-Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi tu me la pas dit avant ? Et ta mère lui a pardonne. Si Toby m'aurais fait ça je l'aurais tué ! Elle ris.

\- Parce que c'était la seul fois ou je voulais pas y penser quand j'étais au téléphone avec toi.

-Je comprend.

Elle me regarde et elle me souris.

-Bon, changeons de sujet, avec Toby toujours l'amour fou ?

-Oui toujours. Je te le présenterais !

-Tant mieux. Oui, pas de soucis.

-Mais demain, c'est Caleb qui viens emménager ici, mais seul !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris.

-Toi, tu as un truc derrière la tête.

-Et oui tu me connais hein !

-Bien sur ça fait 10 ans ! Donc demain on passe la journée ensemble, vu que c'est samedi et qui y'a pas cours.

-C'est sur même, vu qu'il y'a mon cousin qui arrive !

Nous rions et ma mère nous appel pour manger. Nous descendons dans la salle a manger, ma mère a déjà tout fait. Nous mangeons Steak Frite. Ont parlent de tous et de rien.

1 Heure plus tard, me mère fait la vaisselle et Spencer veux rentre.

-Maman, je raccompagne Spenc'. Je fait vite.

-D'accord, mais faite attention les filles.

-Oui t'inquiète maman !

-Au revoir madame et merci pour le dîner.

-Appel moi Ashley ! Et c'est normal tu est la meilleure amie d'Hanna

Spencer souris a ma mère et nous partons direction chez elle, on arrive quelque minutes plus tard. Je la prend dans mes bras.

-A demain, je suis contente que tu soit ici.

-Moi aussi, on va rattraper le temps perdu.

Je sort de son étreinte puis elle rentre chez elle, puis moi chez moi. J'arrive quelque minutes après, ma mère est dans sa chambre a attendre mon père encore. Je vais dans sa chambre elle est la devant le miroir, pour choisir ses vêtement pour demain le travail. Je vais devant elle et je la prend dans mes bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop maman, tu est une bonne mère. Et une très belle épouse. Si papa, refait la même erreur. Jure moi que cette fois ci tu le quitte ?

-Je te le promet ma chérie, je ferai pas deux fois la même erreur comme lui. Et je voit très bien que tu fait des effort envers lui ! Parce que tu lui en veux beaucoup.

-Oui, énormément. Mais faut que j'en parle avec papa, qu'il a pas seulement blesse toi mais moi aussi.

-Oui, il faut que vous vous parler !

-Je le ferais demain, promis. Je vais me couché, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit maman! A demain. Je t'aime

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime aussi ma fille !

Je lui souris, j'ai pus lui parler un peu ça ma fait un bien fou, je vais dans ma chambre. Je me met en pyjama et je me couche en disant bonne nuit a Spencer. Je met mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et je m'endort.

\- Voilaaaaa pour la chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaire ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: Caleb

Chapitre 4:Caleb

Point de vue d'Hanna

8 heures annonce mon horloge, sur ma table de nuit. J'ouvre les volet et les fenêtres. Puis je descend dans la cuisine. Mes parent travaille aujourd'hui, j'allume la télévision et je met la chaîne de je prépare mon petit déjeuner. Le café chauffe pendant ce temps la, j'envoie un message à Spenc' " Hey bebe, on se voit à quel heure? xoxo"

1h30 plus tard.

Petit déjeuner fait, douche faite, j'attend juste de recevoir la réponse de Spenc'. Je suis vêtue d'une robe rouge, avec des escarpins a talons. Mon tel sonne, c'est Spencer ! "Enfin! " dis je dans ma tête ! "Hey cherie, ben j'arrive avec Caleb dans une demi heure ! " et je répond "D'accord, je vous attend ;) " Puis je me mis sur le canapé, je mis une chaîne de film

Quelque minutes plus tard...

Ça sonne a la porte, je me lève et va a la porte.

-Hey! Coucou !

dis je avec le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Puis je regarde Caleb, ses yeux, son visage, ses muscles ! oh mon dieu Spencer avais raison! il est totalement craquant.

-Hey ma meilleure amie ! Je te présente Caleb, Caleb je te présente Hanna.

-Bonjour ! dis-je a Caleb, puis je lui fait la bise,tout comme a Spenc'

-Bonjour, Hanna.

-Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je a Spencer :!

-Ben Shopping déjà, et après pique-nique. T'es parent sont la ce soir ? me demande t'elle.

\- Non! ils travaillent comme d'habitude !

Elle me fait signe de tête. Puis son téléphone sonne, elle va dans ma chambre. Et je me retrouve seule avec Caleb. Oh mon dieu je fait jamais la conversation, ça va être dur !

\- Et sinon Hanna, tu viens d'emménager c'est ça ?

\- Oui exactement ! Et toi aussi ! je souris, gêne.

Puis il se rapproche de moi, je fait les gros yeux et il m'embrasse

...

\- Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus! la suite est déjà écrite mais sa sera peut être pour dimanche soir ! Je vous tient au courant :* N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser ! ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Hanna

Je me recule, puis je le regarde

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demandai-je

-Excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui ma pris ! me répond

J'entends au pas de Spencer qu'elle arrive, je me tourne et souris a Spenc' , puis je me retourne vers Caleb, il a disparu !

-Ou est passé Caleb ? Me demande Spencer Inquiète

-Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il ma embrassé et je me suis reculer, puis après il est parti ! Dis-je a Spencer

-D'accord, je voit. Viens on va le chercher ! Me dit t-elle

-Non, je vais y aller seul si ça te dérange pas? Je lui demande en la regardant

-Non, vas y je t'en prie, tient moi au courant ! Me dit t-elle

-Oui, pas de soucis, tu peux me donner son numéro de téléphone s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je en souriant

Elle sort son téléphone, puis elle me donne son numéro, je l'enregistre dans le mien, puis je lui envoie un message

«Salut Caleb, ou est tu passé ?» Message envoyé, puis je range mon téléphone

-Voila message envoyé. Dis je a Spencer  
-En attendant je peux rester avec toi ? Me demande spencer Inquiète  
-Bien sur, tu veux quelque chose a boire ? lui demandai-je

Puis mon téléphone sonne qui annonce un message de Caleb, je regarde le message

-Oui tu as quoi ? C'est lui ? Me questionne Spencer  
-Oui, c'est lui. Regarde ce que j'ai dans le frigo. Dis-je  
-Il ta dit quoi ? Tu as du coca, tu en veux ? me demande t-elle

-Oui j'en veux bien un verre, ben il me demande qui sais ! Dis-je a Spencer

«Qui sais ? ^^ »

Je lui répond «La femme que tu viens d'embrasser »

Spencer prend la bouteille de coca et deux verre puis on s'assoit sur les chaise a cote de la table de cuisine, puis elle nous sert.

-Je lui ai répondu ! Dis-je

Je lui fait montré notre conversation et Spencer rigole

-Je peux te poser une question ? Me demande t-elle  
-Oui, bien sur ! Lui répondis-je  
\- Pourquoi tu la repoussé ? Me demande Spencer en me fixant  
\- Réellement ? Je sais pas, je le connais a peine, même si je sais que c'est un homme bien ! Lui dis-je

Puis on toque à la porte, spencer va ouvrir

-Oh ben te voila ! Dit Spencer a Caleb  
-Oui, désoler d'être parti, je peux te parler Hanna ? Me demande t-il  
-Bien sur ! Dis-je a Caleb  
-Je vous laisse tranquille, je vais dans ta chambre Hanna ! Me dit Spencer

-D'accord ! Spencer monte puis je m'assoit dans le canapé à coté de Caleb. Puis je le regarde et je continue

-Donc tu voulais le parler ? Dis - je a Caleb  
\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser. En faite je t'ai embrasser parce que ma copine enfin mon ex viens de mourir et tu ma fait penser a elle, mais y a pas que ça, tu me plaît bien. A l'instant ou je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tout les deux on va vivre une histoire ! me dit t-il en me regardant dans les yeux !  
\- Wow ! Hé bien, je suis surprise ! Tu viens seulement de la perdre ? Tu t'avance pas trop ? Lui demandai-je  
\- Non, ça fait 1 ans il est tant que je passe a autre chose, et je sais ce que je ressent. Après si tu veux pas, je comprendrais ! Me répond t-il

\- Hé bien, déjà qu'on apprend a se connaître ! Lui dis-je  
-Oui, bien sur. Aller on va a se pique nique ? Me demande t-il  
-Oui, je vais chercher Spencer ! Lui dis-je

Je monte dans ma chambre et j'explique tout ce qu'on sais dit

\- Hé bien ! Enfin il commence a se dévoiler ! Dit Spencer en souriant  
-Tu le savais ? Lui demandai-je  
-Pour sa copine, oui. Ne m'en veux pas, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire a personne ! Me dit Spencer.  
-T'inquiète pas je t'en veux pas. Aller on va pique niquer ! Dis-je

Ont rigoles et descend ...


End file.
